Power Rangers Revisited Universe
Set in Another Universe of Power Rangers Where All Series are Connected closer than original series counterpart. It tell the story of revamped universe of power ranger who set the story PG-13. PREMISE The story are formulated like the original series like Five Chosen People Given The Power by their mentor to protect the civilians from the monster. This Story gave more in-depth Universe Myth of Power Rangers. And How It Connected With other Series. The Story are Break into Several Eras, and in that era Also broken into Two Trilogies or only one Trilogy. The Story Usually End in Full Circle Ending. CREATING AND IMPROVING NEW ELEMENT this Story is known for using all high powers of Ranger Universe to create the mythical story to the element,adding Several genre story while keep the technological element intact and science coherent, It also improving some characterization that lacked in original series and deepening some action based scene for story telling purpose ADAPTING MORE SENTAI SERIES Arguably some of the series are adapting sentai. if its not the series, its just the suit. however The Creator of this fanon states that for storyline he won't adapt sentai or Original series. He Will However Adapt a Backstory similar those two series for Story emphasis. Falcon Ranger was one of the Example of this, While his character is original. His suit was White repaint of Red Hawk and using Red Falcon helmet ERAS ZORDON ERA (1990-1996) Mighty Morphin Trilogy Power Rangers Set in 1990 in Angel Groove.a witch named Rita has set free by Her assistants, Goldar,Squat,Baboo and Finster, by disguised as astronaut of NASADA. she began to make announcement to conquer Earth once more, only this time she is the sole empress. meanwhile in Angel Groove, Five Teenagers are enjoying their activities in youth center when suddenly RIta's Attacking Angel Groove. When hope seems lost, they are transported to the unknown large building. later a robot called alpha greeted them and let them enter the building, later called Command center, in a middle of room a Giant Floating head emerge from the giant tube inside and told his name is Zordon and he tells why Rita attacking the city and why he ended up in the tube. he gives them the morpher. and give them the mandate to become the First Power Ranger in universe. After various Rita's plot are foiled by Rangers. She later create a greater scheme, she use the Dragon coins to create an Evil Ranger to fight the Rangers, however as the Dragon coins are originally created for good. she must use the Sword of Darkness, Belongs to Zedd and the Green Candle, to preserve the Evil of it and The Life-Force of the user. at the same time, Tommy a new kid on the block crashing on Angel Groove, he also marital Artist karate par of Jason's Brazilian Jiujitsu. He was kidnapped by the Putties and ended up in Rita's Scheme as the Evil Green Ranger. His soars battle to the Rangers yet he knows nothing when he was unmorphed. In a final battle, the Green Ranger Enlarging himself to fight against the Megazord. however with Dragonzord arrival, he is plummeted his size. Jason then duels him and defeat him by destroying Sword of Darkness. Tommy return to his good side and now able to use his green ranger power to fight alongside the rangers. in the middle of Season TItanus the human level-intellect carrierzord come to earth and contact zordon where he board. this make Zordon order the Ranger to met him personally while he would choose a new teenager to become TItanus Partner. Meanwhile Ian, Kim's Brother receive a strange dream of a weapon of slinger in front of him. he later tries to talk to Kim about his dream, however she assured him that that's only a dream, meanwhile the other teenager's friends also receive the dream of the same thing.until the Titanus join the battle no one ever selected, and then, He Choose Ian as His Partner. A few days later there's announcement regarding world peace convention and draft of pan American Games. Zack and Trini are chosen to be Angel Groove Representation, While Kim decide to enter the Draft after her Coach tell her to do so. the four man team now trying to find the replacement. Other than, Rita's now gave up trying to conquer earth by Herself, She called Zedd,Her Husband to Helped her to Conquer Earth once more. After the many Fights, they finally meet the replacement, Aisha and Adam, who also receive the Dream Ian's Got Before, to replace Zack and Trini, and Kat, an Australian girl who ended up like Tommy and Saved by him for her Sanity, Replacing Kim as the Pink Ranger. so By using the miniaturized Sword of Power the Power Copy are Done and they went to the world conference and kim entering the Draft. In the last part of the series, the Mayor of Angel Groove Awarded the the Power Rangers Day. while Rita Desperately await Zedd she finally Grew Impatient and release Cyclopsis with Goldar as the Pilot.The Rangers fight with Vigor and defeat him while trapped Rita in her Dumpster again. The last Episode shows Goldar is Survived and create more Candles of Rangers Except Jason and Challenge him in a Duel to unlit it. As other Rangers are Incapacitated, Jason agreed to Duels Him. He Cannot Directly Unlit the Candles so He throws out the candles in the waters of lake where he enter Rebirth Dimension, Right before the Portal is closed, now he must Fight Goldar Alone in Rebirth Dimension, Where nobody Can't dies. Right after that, Zedd is arrive to earth with serpentera, and other Ranger who grieve of the loss of Jason Vows to Carry on the Rangers Power And face the Lord Zedd, this Story are told in RANGERS REVISITED SUPER SPIN-OFF VOL.1: THE RANGERS SAGA. Episode run: 60 Thunder Ranger Right after two failed attempt to rescue Jason from rebirth dimension. a Teen was appeared in the command center In gesture of holding a thing look like red Brace. He later drops down and shocked where he went. he later addressed as Rocky, a teenager from Stone Canyon. He Claims to be Attacked in Stone Canyon in way he went home. Zordon tells him to give him his brace for while, and tell him to rest in Command center.in middle of conversation regarding the mysterious appearance of Rocky. Zedd Send his Goons to attack the Stone Canyon. The Rangers are sent to the scene and find Monster that more powerful than Goldar. in desperate circumstance a red light Teleports into the scene. at first they thought it's Jason, after the dust was clean, its revealed its another Red Ranger. He Stretch his hands out and release a surge power from his body, Affecting Four Rangers and Sky began to cloudy, then Lightning strikes the rangers and Thunder sound boom its surrounding, the Four rangers suit began in similar fashion of the Red Rangers. They had a communication from Zordon not to be Afraid the red ranger is their new Ally. the five "new" Rangers attacking the Monster in Hand-to-hand Combat and later finishing them with chain attack of their Thunder sabers. they return to the to Command center, they Powered Down and reveals that Rocky is the new Red Ranger. Zordon tells as the Zed now threaten Two city, he will formed new Ranger teams, meanwhile the rangers must protect two city simultantly. Kim and Ian Protested to Zordon. He laters revealed that the attack was a ploy of zeed to freed Rita from her Dumpster after he stole it from Bulk and Skull whom found it at their lawn.the rangers agreed if Zordon also increase his attempt to retrieve Jason from Rebirth Universe. in second arc Tommy and Ian also get their thunder Upgrade when their power mixed with the second power surge of Rocky. replacing their colors, and they even receive a new Zords, Based By Animal he fused with his newly created thunder crystal In Middle Series.Zordon finally found a way to opening the Rebirth Dimension, using two Power Set that owned by Rangers, but ther's no Way a living thing can survive using Both Dino and Thunder powers at the same time. so he decide to search new Rangers to recruited to become the new thunder Rangers the protector of Stone Canyon. meanwhile Zack and Trini Return from World Conference and Kim Succeeded not only appointed to enter the Pan Global Games, She Also Able to compete in 92' Olympic. they met the rangers and notice that Jason is nowhere, They later confront Zordon about this, and Zordon greeted them and introduce them to Dulcea and her protégé, Dimitria. She Said that she will be the The one Episode Run:58 Aquitar Rangers The Eltarian Wars Trilogy Zeo Turbo In Space RESCUE SQUAD ERA (1998-2001) Lost Galaxy Lgtspeed Rescue Time Force ANIMUS ERA (2002-2007) End of Power Trilogy Wild Force Ninja Storm Dino Thunder Days of Future Duology S.P.D Mystic Force SENTINEL KNIGHT ERA (2008-2011) Corona Duology Operation Overdrive Jungle Fury Explosion Duology R.P.M Samurai FUSION ERA (2013-2020) Megaforce Trilogy * The First Years * The Ultra Saga * Fusion Wars Battery Rush Trilogy * Energy Chasers * Dino Charge * Notes * The Rangers Battle are Portrayed more extreme because PG ratings * The Era are named after the most Prominent mentor of that Era * Some o * Rangers Team name had similar/shorter name to the series or even Different entirely (ex:Astro Rangers for In Space, Galaxy Rangers For Lost Galaxy, Ranger Operator Series for R.P.M) * Most of sixth and carrier zords are sentient with limited or human level intellect See Also * The Creator's Twitter: @PRREVISITED * Sentai of Eltarian: The Graphic Novel that told story of Zordon early Days battling Master Vile's Horde * The Day of Jason: A short film portraying Jason Long Battle against Goldar in Rebirth Dimension * The Day of Connor: A Webseries telling how Connor Survive Medion in order to use Shield of Triumph * RANGERS REVISITED SUPER SPIN-OFF Category:Series